Our Boredom Led to This
by Happytiger139
Summary: This contains oc's, so, just warning ya. Kogama, Aoisora, and their dad, Grimmjow get bored one day. So bored that they just decide to form a gang out of their espada and go to the world of the living's highschool, Karakura High. There are two 0 espada, the twins, and two primera's, one of them is an oc, the other is starrk. This is after Aizen's defeat, where the espada rule.
1. Killer to Boredom

Our Boredom Led to This

*5:00 a.m. Las Noches, Hueco Mundo*

Today was uneventful, no not uneventful, boring. Just extremely boring. The Primera's were asleep, their faccion were fanning them. The segunda was teaching sword techniques to the newer arrancar. The Tres Espada, Tier Harribel, was in the world of the living, shopping with her faccion. Ulquiorra shut him and his sister away from the rest of the world. The quinta espada was tying his brother up for reason's unknown. The seventh Espada was currently taking a nap, the eighth espada was recovering from a hangover, and the ninth espada was being lugged around by the Nel, who popped out of nowhere saying 'she needed help trying to find Itsygo'.  
The only one's left, with nothing to do, were the twin Cero Espada, and their dad, the Sexta, Grimmjow. "Daaaaaaaaaad~ I'm sooooo bored," said Kogama with a slight pout "Yeah, everyone said that they're too busy to be with us," continued Aoisora with a huff, blowing two strands of sky blue hair, out of her face. Grimmjow was laying down on a pile of pillows, straight from the world of the living, when the twins barged in. Now, he was staring at them, sapphire eyes matching theirs.  
"Well, wadda ya want me ta do 'bout it ?" He asked " I'm just as bored as you two." "We want you to hang out with us," Said Aoisora " Yeah, 'cause we know Ichi isn't around which means you have nothing to do too," continued Kogama. They were now sitting in front of him, almost begging for him to stay with them. "We could go to the world of the living and attend school," said Aoisora "Or, we could go skate boarding," said Kogama "Or, we could crash another wedding!" said Aoisora, Grimmjow's ears perked up at that "Or, we could go chasing the humans riding bears, again," continued Kogama.  
"Uh, well, you two need to attend school, 'cause you're still kids, so you don't have ta suggest that. I dunno how ta skate, unlike you two. Uh, crashing the wedding was fun, but I don't wanna get hit in the head with another wine bottle. And the human guards are gonna chase us out the zoo, again."  
"Awww," they said in unison "Wait, we're going to school ?"  
"Yeah, you're going ta- oh, shit, ya weren't supposed ta know."  
They glared at Grimmjow, but with no heat. Then, they both gasped at the same time, alarming Grimmjow. "We could become Gangsters!" They both shouted. It was still weird to him how the twins always know what each other are thinking, and how they speak in unison sometimes.  
"Gangsters? What are those?"  
"Ichi told us about them. He said that they're people who beat up others, and they are always in groups to intimidate others." said Kogama "And sometimes, they wear masks over their mouthes, and they usually carry around weapons, like baseball bats with nails in them, or sometimes even swords." continued Aoisora.  
"Really now? Eh, we got nothing ta lose 'xept our gigai."  
"Yes!" said Kogama, fist pumping.  
"Okay, we'll go get our gigai," said Aoisora. "Oh, and by the way, dad. As the cero espada..."  
"We command you to acompany and attend school with us." They both said, smiles too big. Then, they ran out of the room knowing he might explode.

"How you managed ta enroll me in school 3 hours before it started, I will know." Grimmjow said to the twins. They were walking up the steps, along with the other espada, who were forcefully brought.  
"We have are ways," said Aoisora "And they're called Urahara Kisuke," continued Kogama.  
Everyone was staring at the espada, giving them odd looks. One person, Grimmjow, pissed their pants thinking they were part of gang. Technically they were right. Aoisora was wearing a long necked black shirt underneath her school uniform. Kogama was wearing black gloves. Grimmjow was wearing blue bandages on his arms. The rest of the espada either wore fingerless gloves, or arm warmers, with some buttons unbuttoned. But the last thing that scared everyone was the fact that some looked too young or too old to go to Karakura High. Or maybe it was the fact that the twins and Grimmjow wore masks over the mouth with the design of jaws on them.  
"Excuse me, but we all have the same class together." Starrk said lazily "Okay...so...?" Asked Grimmjow.  
"Me and Nami don't know where it's at, and it would be really troublesome to have to look around the entire school. We just want to get there and rest."  
"You mean sleep."  
"Yes."  
"Uh, I think ya should follow the twins. Everyone else is."  
The twelve of them walked into the school, everyone parting for them out of fear.  
"This should be fun." said Starrk once again.

** gallery/ This is ta help ya out so ya know what my oc's look like. And to try understant wherever my head is at when creating plot lines**


	2. First Day

Our Boredom Led to This Chapter 2

Authors Note: If you want to see what any of my oc's look like, then go to Happytiger139 on Deviantart, and this is after the time skip, where some of the Espada survived thanks to Aizen's shikai.  
-

Walking through the hallways was...interesting. Everyone moved out of the Espada's way, afraid they were there to hurt someone. Once they got inside the class room, the few students already in there just gawked. The espada moved foward, and the kids got out of their desks so they could sit.  
The twins took their seats in the back corner of the left side of the room. Starrk and Nami, the two primera's, sat in front of them, next to each other. Then, to the right of the twins sat Grimmjow, and next to him sat Ulquiorra. In front of him sat Harribel, and next to her sat the Segunda, and in back of him sat Yori Oki, the quinta. The Octava dizzily walked over and sat next him, hiccuping. Then, the ninth espada sat behind her, smiling like always. They all sat in the back corner, hoping no one would come and bother them.  
The people who moved out of their seats went back to sit down, this time whispering, and every now and then looking back at the gang. The next people to walk in was a boy, he was blond, had bright blue eyes, and had a blue skarf with yellow stars over the school uniform. He was walked in, talking to a girl with really curly blond hair that bounced with every step she took. She had green eyes, and a small smile pulled at her lips. On her wrist dangled a bracelet, and on it was the quincy cross. After them walked in some other kids, who stopped at the door everytime they saw espada gathered in the corner.  
The last person to walk in was the last person they expected to see, and seeing them, he smirked but quickly changed it into a warm smile. "Well, good morning class~ My name is Urahara Kisuke."  
The twins, and the Espada that survived the war now all stared at him, eyes a bit wide. Both of the twins snapped out of their stupor and raised their hands. "Ah, yes? You have a ques-"  
"Urahara, what are you doing here!?" both the twins yelled.  
"What do you mean? I'm a teacher, of course I would be here," he said chuckling.  
"B-but, you're a shini- I mean, uh," said Kogama "You're just candy shop owner!" finished Aoisora.  
"What are you talking about?" He started laughing, with the biggest smile they've ever seen on him, and humor obvious in his eyes.  
All they could do was stutter, but quieted down, not knowing what else to say to him. The students watching the exchange kept flicking their eyes from their supposedly 'teacher' and the twins. Everyone forgot of the exchange by the time break came, everyone stearing clear of the Espada. As soon as they turned around, gossip spilled out of everyone's lips, no one even trying to keep what they were talking about a secret. While the arrancar were talking, Kisuke walked up to them. "Ah, arrancar. Might I ask what you're doing here?" Urahara was the only Shinigami that knew the twins were shinigami and arrancar, so the arrancar trusted him, and he them.  
"Urahara-san, I could ask you the same thing," said Aoi "Yeah, what are doing at school?" continued Kogama.  
"Well, I felt sad when Ichigo passed, even more when he didn't show up in soul society. I thought it was because I missed being a mentor, so I came here! So, now that I answered your question, it's time you answered mine."  
"...Well, we got bored." said Kogama " So... we wondered what it would be like being gangsters," continued Aoi " Then, we came here to go to school and be gangsters at the same time," they said in Unison.  
"Hmmm... Does your 'gang' have a name?"  
"We do," said Harribel, who, along with the others, was just watching the exchange and decided to join in "It's called 'The Beasts'."  
"That's interesting. What made you come up with that?"  
"It's connected with the fact that since we're all arrancar, we have an animal side," said the monotone voice of Ulquiorra "Like mine being the bat, or the Jeagerjaques' being the panther, or Yori Oki being a Saber tooth."  
They continued talking until break was over. Surprisingly Urahara said he won't care if they beat others up, and even said he still would treat them as if they were regular students.  
Class went on, time seeming to go fast for the Primera's, being asleep. Lunch came, and again the espada stayed in their corner eating lunch. Starrk and Nami only woke to eat. "Hey, what are ya doin' 'ere? This is Shinigami territory!" said a student they hadn't noticed before, he looked he was also from a gang.  
"Oh man, you're screwed," said Aoi " You shouldn't have mentioned being a Shinigami in front of us," continued Kogama.  
"Tch, shut up. Just 'cause ya have a few masks covering your face and a sword doesn't make ya tough, smurfs." It was true, Kogama, Aoisora and Grimmjow all wore masks to mark themselves as leaders. Aoi even brought her zanpakuto.  
But, the silence broke the room, everyone sensing the tension in the corner of the room quieted down. The espada gasped, and stared with eyes the size of dinner plates at the kid who had a death wish. "What the fuck did you just call us?" said Aoisora through gritted teeth. "I hope I heard wrong, or else your a dead man." said Kogama. Even Grimmjow looked ready to kill someone. Seeing this, Urahara turned around and covered his ears, and started whisteling pokemon theme songs.  
The twins lunged at him, as did Grimmjow, who was repeatedly punching his stomach and face, while Aoi held down his feet while Kogama kicked his man hood. The had started taking turns at some point, and were getting blood everywhere. When they were done, his face swelled up to the size of a melon, no one could tell who that was anymore. "Oi! Anyone who dares to insult us, or threaten us should look at this guy. He is a perfect example of what not to do, and the consequences to come if done! Now everyone will listen to us from now on, we are The Beasts! yelled Grimmjow.

The twins were smiling in the bloody mess they made. 


	3. The new Club

Our Boredom Led to This Chapter 3

Authors Note: Alex Mercer is in this chapter. I just added him to my stories because when he died I wanted him to become an arrancar, so now he is. No, this will not be counted as a cross-over.

After the twins little incident, no one dared to even talk to the espada, and some put tape on their eyes to keep from staring. The message was clear though, don't mess with The Beasts. It was lunch, the incident actually having been a week ago. Everyone was discussing random topics when tried getting their attention. "Oi! Listen!" The both shouted. The entire room got quiet immediately. "Not you!" Shouted Kogama, "Yeah, no one needs to hear our conversations," said Aoisora. The room got loud again, everyone avoiding listening in on their conversations. "Listen, I think we should build club, or a bar," said Kogama "It would be a place we could hang at, other than our house," continued Aoi "And our place won't be as trashed." they said unison.  
"Why would we do that? And what do you mean your place gets trashed? We take perfectely good care of it," said Yori Oki, voice trailing off as looks in the direction of a group of girls, who giggled and waved at him, but he looked away in disgust.  
"Well, Yagisenso, our dear octova, keeps getting drunk and passing out in random areas after making all the rooms look like a hurricane came and ripped through them," said Aoi "And we would like her to get drunk somewhere else, like a bar. Just somewhere are little gang can hang out."  
"We could even hire ya friend, err, what was his name? Yamiyo?" Asked Grimmjow.  
"Yeah?" answered Kogama confused.  
"Yeah, we could hire him as a DJ, or something."  
"Okay... but who will be the bartender?"  
"I will!" shouted Yagisenso.  
"No. We need someone behind the counter who won't drink everything," said Kogama, Aoisora snickering.  
"I could do It," said Ulquiorra quietly, "I won't drink anything, and make sure no one will end up as drunk as Yagisenso.  
"Okay, so we got Yamiyo as DJ, if he accepts," said Kogama "And we got Ulqui as bartender," said Aoisora."But who will make the Bouncer?" the asked in Unison.  
"Damn, if only Yami were still alive..." said Grimmjow.  
"Yeah..." said the twins.  
"Maybe we can get- no, or... no too scrawny..."  
"We could get Kamu!" shouted twins.  
"Who's Kamu?" asked Harribel.  
"Kamu is the twins little brother, by one year. Well, actually, he's their half brother. Remember? His mom is a shared mate of me, Ulquiorra, and Starrk. He's in my fraccion," said Grimmjow.  
"Oh. Yes, I remember him now. Are you sure he should be the Bouncer?"  
"Yeah, he acts exactly just like dad," said Aoi "and he doesn't take shit from anybody," finished Kogama.  
They kept talking, Starrk and Nami just finished eating and now went back to sleep on their desks. "Do you know what you all forgot?" asked the Septima, Hebimizu.  
"Uhh.. no?" asked Fuzaketa, the ninth espada.  
*sigh* "You forgot the managers lounge, the back room, for gambling; and a regular lounging area for stuff like a pool table, a wide flat screen t.v., beam bag chairs, you know, like a place to hang out for people who are tired and want to rest, or watch the game."  
"Managers Lounge? What's that for?" asked the twins.  
"For the managers to rest, and the Espada could be the managers."  
"Oh..." they said stupidly.

*The Next Day Later*

The club was built, The Espada wondering how the twins built only one night, but they only replied 'Some things are best kept a secret'. They had named it 'The Beasts Den', on the first night after school, they had a grand opening. As expected, to the twins, lots of people came to see the new club that belonged to The Beasts. Ulquiorra was holding the bar pretty well, Yamiyo was drugged by the Twins and forced to be their DJ, there were quite a few poker tables full, the hired help were quiet, no fights broke, yet; a lot of people were dancing. Starrk and Nami actually stayed awake for the first ten minutes, then Nami passed out on Starrks lap in a beam bag chair, then he fell asleep too. After the first two hours, someone walked in. Kogama looked at the person, and then nudged Aoi's arm, who was talking with Harribel, and all three looked at the new comer.  
The New comer had brown, curly hair sticking out in all directions. He wore black rimmed glasses, that were set on Icy blue eyes. His shirt was a striped, collared, button-up shirt tucked into light blue jeans. The twins first impression of him was 'nerd', but the two knew who he was already. He was Akil Rahma, Cpatain of the 12th division, and was one of Aoi's boyfriends. "Aoisora? What are you doing out of Soul Society?"  
"A-Akil ! I was j-just, uh... W...What are you doing here?"  
"I asked the head captain if I could come here, the humans have learned so much since I died. I'm actually a 'university student'. Now, what are you doing here?" Akil was the only one to make Aoi act shy and actually listen.  
"W-well, um-"  
"WE are here because we asked the head captain to leave soul society whenever we want 14 years ago." Interupted Kogama. "So, we built this club. Oh, and by the way, you look like a nerd, want me to grab you a change of clothes?"  
"What's a nerd?"  
"You've never heard what a nerd is?" Kogama asked in disbelief.  
"No, in my time no one was called 'nerd', though I heard a lot of others call me nerd at the campus for quite sometime."  
"You poor, poor old man. Well a nerd is someone that has no life, obsesses over grades, work, history, you know stuff like that; and they have nergasms."  
"... Excuse me? Nerdgasms? What is that?"  
"Nothing, Nothing, forgot I mentioned it," Kogama started chuckling.  
"... Okay... I will take that change of clothes."  
"Good, now follow Harribel upstairs, she knows where some clothes that might fit you are."  
After they left, Kogama broke into a fit laughter. Aoi just looked away, trying to get the blush off her face. "Oi, Aoi, your boyfriend is nerd. Did I ever tell you that?"  
"All the time."

Back at the bar

Ulquiorra was watching the whole exchange between the twins and the shinigami, and sighed when Kogama laugh at the retreating form of the captain. His head snapped foward when he heard someone call his name.  
"Ulquiorra-sama, Do you know where I can find Aoisora-sama?"  
'Oh, it's just Alex,' he thought. "She's over in the lounge room with Kogama. Why? Is there an emergency back in Las Noches?"  
"No, Soran is just missing her."  
"Okay."  
"Thank you for the help."  
Soran was their adoptive little brother, he's a lion arrancar. He doesn't talk, and is stubborn. He always worries for his sister, even though she is older than him. He's 4 years old, has white hair and blue eyes.

In the Lounging Area

The twins went back to talking, when Alex walked up to them.  
"Ah, Mercer, what are you doing here?"asked Aoisora.  
"I came here to tell you that Soran is missing you Aoisora, and is worried."  
"Oh, I forgot about Soran! Can you bring him here? It's okay if he comes here, it's only a nightclub with a bar."  
"..." and then he left, coming back a minute later with the little boy, who ran to Aoisora and squeezed her until she couldn't breath anymore.  
"Are you okay?" she asked when he was done hugging.  
He nodded.  
"Good, you can stay with me and watch how we rule our Gang. Oh, Alex, don't you wanna stay too?"  
"...Sure, I have nothing else to do."  
Aoisora started laughing a little darkly then said "Good, you are now part of 'The Beasts' and have to go to a human school with us.  
"..." he stood there, though you couldn't tell his expression under his hood, he was shocked. 


End file.
